Problem: Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{2}{8y - 3} \times \dfrac{6y}{4}$
Answer: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $r = \dfrac{ 2 \times 6y } { (8y - 3) \times 4}$ $r = \dfrac{12y}{32y - 12}$ Simplify: $r = \dfrac{3y}{8y - 3}$